Should I Believe In Love?
by vivigf26
Summary: Una noche Un bar Sexo ¿Tendrán ellos lo necesario para enamorarse? ¿Lucharán por ese amor? ¿Deberán confiar en el amor? TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS (Esta historia esta originalmente en Wattpad pueden ir a mi perfil IloveNH1393 o buscar el nombre de la historia)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una casa desconocida. Estaba desnuda y un fuerte brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura. Mi cabeza dolía como la mierda y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Me levanté con cuidado y mire al chico con el que probablemente o más bien había tenido sexo. "Es bastante lindo" pensé. Salí de la cama y busque mi ropa. Una vez ya vestida busque mi bolso y salí de la casa. Me maldije a mi misma por hacerle caso a Hailey, una de mis mejores amigas, y no traer mi auto.

Despues de caminar aproximadamente la peor hora de mi vida bajo la mierda de sol, llegue al gran edificio de apartamentos donde vivo con Hailey. Entre por la gigantesca puerta de vidrio y fui directo al elevador. Una vez adentro presione el pequeño botón plateado con el número 9, el cual al presionarlo provoco que el elevador comenzara a subir. Esperaba impacientemente, escuchado la mierda de música que ponen en los elevadores, llegar a mi piso. Después de los 5 minutos mas largos de mi vida, el cubo metálico en el que me encontraba se abrió. Camine rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta blanca con un 269 puesto en negro en la parte superior de la misma. Abrí la puerta y entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. No había señales de Hailey por ningún lado, asi que camine hasta la puerta de su habitación la abrí lentamente. Ella seguía dormida con su castaño cabello tapando le todo el rostro. Sonreí maliciosamente y camine hasta su cama con un vaso de agua fría en mis manos y se lo vacíe encima.

-Ahhhhhhhh , eres una idiota! -grito ella mientras yo no podía parar de reírme.

-Buenos días- le dije riéndome. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos de una forma bastante divertida.

-¿Donde estabas te estuve llamando toda la noche?-

-Por ahí -

-La verdad nose para que pregunto si ya se que estabas en la cama de un hombre que no conoces-

-Vaya que inteligente eres- dije con sarcasmo.

-Deberías conseguir a un hombre el cual ames no ha cualquiera que esté dispuesto a acostarse contigo una noche y ya- aquí vamos de nuevo con eso.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso millones de veces y sabes que yo creo que el amor es la cosa más estúpida del mundo, además no hay cosa mejor que el sexo sin sentimientos-

-No se ni para que me esfuerzo en cambiar tu forma de ser- dijo Hailey rodando los ojos. Estaba apunto de decirle algo hasta que el timbre sonó. Hailey camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Escuche la masculina voz de Harry, el novio de Hailey.

-Hola _- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Hola- le dije y entre a la cocina. No me caía mal Harry sólo que a veces creo que se trae algo entre manos y si el lástima a Hailey se las verá conmigo.

Era de noche de nuevo estaba alistando me para otra noche fuera de casa y entonces Hailey entró a mi habitación.

-No salgas hoy y quédate con tu mejor amiga- dijo haciendo puchero.

-Tengo una mejor idea sal conmigo y así no te quedas sola-

-Sabes que odio salir a esos lugares llenos de personas ebrias-

-Oh, vamos Hailey será divertido, además te conviene salir y dejar de quedarte aquí-

-Yo si salgo-

-Si solo con Harry. Vamos será divertido. -

-Creo que tu y yo no tenemos la misma definición de divertido-

-Tu no tienes una definición de divertido-

-Si claro como digas-

-¿Vas o te vas a quedar aquí abuelita?-

-De acuerdo tu ganas voy contigo-

-Toma- le dije dándole un vestido negro que llegan a a la mitad del muslo.

-¿No crees q es muy corto?-

-No abuela así que apúrate o me voy sin ti-

-Que amable eres- dijo rodando los ojos.

Llegamos al elegante bar donde habían varias personas ya ebrias y otras apunto de tener sexo en una mesa.

Fui directo a la barra y Hailey fue detrás de mi.

-Dame lo de siempre- le dije al barman, el miro Hailey y ella permaneció en silencio.

-Dale a ella lo mismo, Jack- el chico asintió y nos dio un par de vasos con nuestras bebidas.

Caminamos a una mesa vacía donde tomamos asiento.

-Creo que le gustas-

-Tengo novio-

-Si claro Harry- dije rodando los ojos. -Su nombre es Jack Gilinsky por si lo quieres saber- estaba creando un plan en mi mente de como hacer que Hailey se olvidará un poco de Harry y saliera con Jack, hasta que un chico alto rubio entró entró al bar tenía unas hermosos ojos azules que se podían ver a kilómetros de distancia y en sus rosados labios había una pequeña y pervertida sonrisa. Mordí mi labio al ver sus brazos marcados por pequeños aunque visibles músculos.

-Cuidado se te sale la lengua- dijo Hailey despertando me de mi sueño. Rodé los ojos y sin decir nada me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la barra donde estas el chico rubio.

-Jack dame otro por favor-

Note como los ojos azules del chico me veían de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

-Si- dijo de la forma más relajada posible. "Hora de poner mi plan en marcha" pensé. Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar a la mesa, donde se encontraba Hailey hasta que la mano del chico tomó mi brazo y halo de el acercándome más.

-Soy Niall-

-Espero que seas soltera- dijo sonriendo pervertidamente.

-Lo soy- dije devolviendo le la misma sonrisa.

-Me alegra escucharlo ¿Sabes? Mi apartamento no queda muy lejos de aquí-

-¿Eso es una invitación?-

-Talvez-

-Bien entonces que hacemos aquí-


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes si no te gustan este tipo de cosas te recomiendo que no leas esta parte.

Una ves en el apartamento de Niall. El comenzó a besarme salvajemente mientras caminábamos a, lo que yo suponía, era su habitación. Sentí como caía en la cama mientras Niall seguía con sus salvajes besos. El comenzó a bajar hasta mi cuello, lo cual hiso que pequeños gemidos se escaparan de mi boca.

Niall comenzó a bajar mi vestido y luego mi ropa interior. Yo comencé a sacar su camisa y luego su pantalón, dejándolo sólo es boxers. Mis manos paseaban por su pecho mientras seguía besándome. Baje mi mano hasta su miembro, lo cual hiso gemir a Niall. Baje su boxer y mordí mi labio al ver lo que tenia ahí abajo.

Niall se alejó de mi y abrió uno de los gabinetes ubicados cerca de la cama. Sacó un pequeño paquete plateado y lo abrió.

Se colocó encima de mi y comenzó a entrar lentamente. Una pequeño jadeo se escapó de nuestras bocas. El seguí con sus lentos movimientos dentro y fuera de mi.

Luego de unos minutos Niall comenzó con movimientos más rápidos hasta llegar al clímax prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-Aún no hemos terminado- dijo Niall sonriendo pícaro.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en la cama de Niall. Cuando me levante no encontraba mi ropa así que salí de la habitación sin nada puesto. Camine hacia cocina del lujoso apartamento en el que Niall vive. Cuando llegue vi a Niall preparando al de desayuno. El noto mi presencia y gira su cabeza a mi dirección. Mira todo mi cuerpo y sonrió pícaro.

-Creo que no encontraste tu ropa- dijo Niall. Rodé los ojos.

-Tu que crees-

-Bueno lo siento pero estaba sucia así que se esta lavando-

\- Gracias supongo-

El seguía mirándome y eso por alguna extraña razón me ponia nerviosa.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?-

-Si no estuvieras desnuda en frente de mi tal vez-

-Si tuviera mi ropa no estaría desnuda-

-De todos modos tengo mejor vista de esta manera- dijo sin quitar la vista de mi cuerpo. Dios eso me hiso sonrojar ¿porque me estoy sonrojando? ¿que me pasa? Necesito salir de aquí.

-¿Me puedes dar mi ropa? Debo irme-

-Yo te llevo si quieres-

-NO..digo no tranquilo yo me puedo ir sola-

Dios que pasa conmigo ¿porque estoy nerviosa y porque me sonrojo?

Llegue al apartamento y no vi Hailey así fui a su habitación cuando abrí la puerta note que había ropa en el piso y Hailey no estaba sola en la cama, estaba con un hombre y no era Harry.

-Oh dios...-

Vota, comenta y sigueme!


	3. Chapter 3

Narra Niall

Estaba en casa sólo y completamente aburrido. Pensé en salir a algún bar pero sinceramente era demasiado temprano como para salir a emborracharme.

Seguía pensando en que hacer hoy hasta que escuche el sonido de un teléfono y definitivamente no era el mío. Busque de donde venía la pequeña melodía hasta que encontré el teléfono, el cual probablemente era de , pude ver en la pantalla el nombre " WHITNEY" conteste el teléfono sin pensarlo dos veces. -Umm...¿Hola? -

-Hola ¿Quien eres? -

-Soy Niall -

-¿Y que hace con el teléfono de _?-

-Ella lo dejo en mi casa-

-De acuerdo gracias ¿Niall cierto?-

-Si-

-Ok gracias adiós-

-Adiós- y dicho eso colgué la llamada.

Narra _

Estaba demasiado impactada por lo que tenia en frente mío. ¡Por Dios! Hailey estaba durmiendo con otro hombre. Pensé en tomar le una foto a este momento histórico así busque mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso.

-Dios ¿donde esta?- susurre

Escuche como el sonido del teléfono de Hailey sonaba por la habitación y como ella empezaba a despertar. Abrió los ojos y los abrió como platos al ver quien estaba con ella en la cama.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito o más bien chillo Hailey, lo cual hiso a Jack caer de la cama.

-¿Pero que?- se quejo Jack

Dios esto no era nada bueno.

-¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Hailey al borde de un ataque de pánico

Yo camine lentamente hacia el teléfono, que aún sonaba, como si nada estuviera pasando entre Hailey y Jack.

-¿Hola? -

-Si ¿que pasa?-

-Llame a tu teléfono pero un tal Niall me contesto-

-Oh, si Niall sólo es un chico cualquiera-

-Si como sea recuerda que hoy deben ir a recoger me al aeropuerto-

-Espera ¿que? ¿acaso no volvías el domingo? -

-¡, hoy es domingo! -

-¿Enserio?-

-Si. Dios te juro que si no llamo me quedo viviendo en el aeropuerto-

-Deja de exagerar yo si me acordaba de que venias hoy solo te estaba molestando-

-Si claro-

-Cómo sea debo irme hay un asunto que debo arreglar-

-Luego me cuentas todo-

-De acuerdo. Como hubiera deseado haber tomado una foto-

-Mmmm ok? Nos vemos luego adiós-

-Adiós -

Deje el teléfono donde estaba y volví a dirigir mi atención hacia Hailey, quien abrazaba sus piernas y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Por lo menos Jack ya se había ido. Creo que me perdí de toda la acción mierda.

-Hailey no llores-

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? acabo de engañar a mi novio-

-Oh vamos se que te sientes mal pero...-Dios necesito decirle la verdad.

-¿Pero que? Harry es lindo y tierno conmigo y que hago yo me acuesto con un chico que conocí en un bar- vamos _ sólo dile la verdad.

-Hailey tengo algo que decirte-

\- ¿Que?-

-Harry no es la persona que tu piensas-

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Porque Harry te engañó-

-¿Que? Pero ¿con quien? Eso es imposible Harry no es así ¿Tienes pruebas o algo? -

-No pero Harry siempre ha sido el tipo mujeriego y créeme esas personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana. Se que quieres mucho a Harry pero ¿no crees que ya es hora de que se den un tiempo? Sabes que no soy buena con estas cosas del amor pero creo que debes conocer a otras personas y olvidarte un poco de Harry-

-No lo sé necesito un tiempo para que toda mi mente se aclare-

Necesitaba recuperar mi teléfono así que después de hablar con Hailey decidí conducir al apartamento de Niall. Una ves dentro del lujoso edificio me acerqué a uno, de lo que yo suponía, trabajaba ahí.

-Hola. Disculpe ¿sabe cual es el apartamento de Niall?-

-¿Niall que?- dijo el anciano hombre detrás del escritorio.

-Mmmm...no lose ¿cuantos Nialls puede haber aquí? -

-Hay 5- ¿QUE? 5 esto tiene que ser una broma.

-¿No tiene una foto de cada uno?-

-No- Dios que señor más amargado.

-¿Tiene un teléfono al cual pueda llamar?-

-No- este definitivamente iba a ser un largo día.


	4. Chapter 4

-Mire señor necesito ver a Niall en este momento-

-¿Cual es su apellido?-

-Ya le dije que no lo se- este señor estaba empezando a estresarme y eso no era bueno. ¿Porque no recuerdo el maldito número de habitación? Debo poner mas atención.

\- Talvez puede describir como luce el señor Niall-

-Si es rubio, alto y de ojos azules-

-Claro Niall Horan habitación 300 piso 10-

-Gracias supongo - susurre.

-Y una cosa más señorita el elevador esta fuera de servicio- mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Esto tiene que ser una puta broma.

Después de subir la mierda de escaleras ya que el puto elevador estaba fuera de servicio llegue al bendito piso diez. Busque la puta puerta con el puto numerito hasta que la encontré. Toque el pequeño botón al lado de la puerta el cual hiso un pequeño sonido. Minutos después apareció Niall usando nada mas que boxers mi mirada se desvío al bulto que había bajo los boxers.

-Hola- dijo Niall.

-Hola así que así es como recibes a tus visitas- le dije

-Algo asi dijo- dijo riendo. Tenia una linda risa. Dios _ concéntrate.

-Vine por mi teléfono-

-Oh si- dijo buscando el teléfono con la mirada- aquí esta-

-Gracias- dije sonriendo- bueno ya me voy gracias otra ves-

-Espera ¿tienes algo que hacer?-dijo sonriendo picaramente.

-No creo que no-

-Entonces puedes quedarte ya sabes a hacer cosas

-Supongo que no tendría ningún inconveniente con eso-

Sin decir más Niall se acercó a mi y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Caminamos hasta su habitación y el me dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a quitarme la ropa. Comenzó a besarme mi cuello hasta bajar a mis pechos, los cuales beso, siguió con su camino de besos hasta mi vientre, para luego volver a subir a mi pechos. Mi respiración era agitada al igual que la de Niall. Sentí como Niall volvió a bajar dejando pequeños besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi feminidad la cual besó dulcemente provocando que empezara a gemir. Niall se detuvo y empezó a abrir otro pequeño paquete de aluminio para después colocarse el condón. Comenzó a entrar en mi está vez con embestidas más fuertes rápidas provocando que nuestros fuertes gemidos se escucharán por toda la habitación.

Después de irme del apartamento de Niall, la mañana siguiente, note el hecho de que mi teléfono tenía rota toda la pantalla y para empeorar la situación olvide ir a recoger a Whitney al aeropuerto.

-Ya te dije que lo siento- le dije a Whitney por milésima ves. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos. - Lo siento ¿cuantas veces más tengo que decirlo?-

-Hasta que yo diga-

-Lamento haberte dejado en aeropuerto pero todo paso muy rápido y si te hace sentir mejor mi teléfono esta roto-

-Me hace sentir sólo un poco mejor- dijo rodando los ojos.

Después de tratar disculparme con Whitney un millón de veces más. Decidí ir a trabajar, si asi es trabajaba ya que con esto ganaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir e ir a la universidad con mi beca, con Hailey en nuestra cafetería favorita, Starbucks.

-¿Está muy enojada? - dijo Hailey cuando me vio entrar en el pequeño local lleno de personas.

-Sólo un poco supongo-

-Casi me ahorca cuando llego al apartamento, ya que el aeropuerto queda muy lejos y tuvo que pagar mucho para llegar en taxi-

-Lo siento pero ¿no pudiste llevarla tu?-

-Te llevaste el auto Einstein-

-Bueno lo siento-

-Cómo sea mejor empecemos a trabajar- asentí y me coloque en mi puesto.

-Buenas, bienvenido a Starbucks ¿que desea ordenar? - dije y levante mi mirada y vi al chico parado frente a mi tenía ojos azules y cabello castaño y sonreía mostrando sus dientes. No voy a mentir era muy lindo.

-Sólo quiero un café normal, por favor- dijo con un pequeño acento inglés en su voz.

-Claro. Mmm...serían dos dólares- el chico asintió y sacó dos dólares de su billetera. -¿Me podría dar su nombre?-

-Claro soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson- asentí y le sonreí.

-¿Sólo eso desea señor Tomlinson?- el solo asintió- bien puede ir a sentarse su orden llegará en un minuto-

-Gracias- dijo y fue a una mesa.

Después de un día largo y aburrido por fin fuimos a casa y también depues de tratar de llamar la atención de Louis descubrí que es de esos chicos que creen en el amor y no en las aventuras de una noche.

-Así que _ ¿donde estuviste ayer?-dijeron Hailey y Whitney al mismo tiempo.

-Yo estaba en ammm...- no quería decir la verdad porque sabía que si lo hacía ellas harían preguntas como ¿te gusta? ¿por fin dejarás tus aventuras? ¿estás enamorada de él? - en casa de la abuela-

-¿Casa de la abuela? ¿Podrías inventar una peor escusa? Tu abuela vive en Londres y estamos en Nueva York-

-De acuerdo yo estaba en...trabajando horas extra-

-¿Enserio? Tu _ trabajando horas extra-

-Si soy alguien aplicada- ellas sólo rodaron los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

-Alguien tan aplicada que es casi despedida por llegar tarde casi...digo todos los días al trabajo- dijo Hailey cruzada de brazos.

\- Quería recompensar todos mis tardías-

-Si claro-

-Bien ya estuve con alguien-

-¿Enserio me dejaste en el aeropuerto por estar con un completo desconocido?- dijo Whitney

-No era un desconocido- ambas abrieron los ojos como platos. Mierda pensé.¿Que carajos acabo de decir?

-Espera¿lo hiciste por segunda vez con alguien?-

-¿Que?...pff...¿de donde sacaste eso?- ambas sólo me miraron fulminantes -de acuerdo si ya lo hice pero antes de que empiecen con sus estúpidas preguntas. No, no me gusta y no es mi novio-

-¿Con quien?- dijo Hailey

-El chico del bar-

-¿Cual chico del bar?- pregunto Whitney

-El que tenia mi teléfono-

-¿Y no te gusta? -

-No, fue solo sexo y ya-

A la mañana siguiente desperté e hice mi rutina de todos los días y fui al trabajo. Era un día normal hasta que vi a un rubio de ojos azules, Niall, con una chica de cabello castaño casi rubio y ojos verdes. La sangre me hervía de cel...espera ¿que?

Niall camino hasta donde yo estaba y cuando me vio sonrió.

\- ¿_? ¿Trabajas aquí? -

-No sólo adoro ponerme este uniforme y pararme como idiota atendiendo a personas que quieren café- dije sarcástica.

-De acuerdo- dijo riendo se. Que linda sonri..._concéntrate. - ¿Podrías darme dos cafés mocha?-

-Si claro ¿solamente? -

-Si...no espera también un sexy baile tuyo para la mesa cinco- dijo mientras sonreía pícaro.

-Que buena idea así puedo agregar a mi curriculum prostitución- dije mientras el se reía.

-¿Niall porque tardas tanto?- dijo la chica con la que Niall venía.

-Estoy ahí en un segundo- dijo serio.

Baje mi mirada hacia la pantalla donde apuntaba las ordenes y espere a que señorita "plastica" se fuera.

-Serían serían 4 dólares- dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro. Niall asintió y sacó su tarjeta y me la entrego - su orden estará lista en un segundo señor Horan-

-Gracias- dijo y se fue. Rodé mis ojos y mire a la mesa donde estaba el. La chica con la que estaba sonreía animadamente al igual que el.

-¡_!- dijo Hailey.

-¿Que?-

-¿Que si ya esta lista la orden de la mesa que has estado mirando?-

-Si pero yo les llevó la orden-

-¿Segura?-

-Si- dicho eso toma los cafés y camine hasta la mesa.

\- Aquí esta su orden- Niall me miró y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias - dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-¿Desean algo más? -

-Si mi baile sexy- susurro Niall. Rodó los ojos e ignore su comentario.

-Estamos bien-dijo la castaña asentí y me fui de la mesa.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunto Hailey.

-Eso no fue...-

-El es el chico del bar ¿cierto?- me interrumpió.

-Si pero no es lo que crees- ella sonreía pícara y yo solo rodé los ojos.

Por fin el día había terminado y ya podría volver a casa.

-_ necesito que me des el auto Harry y yo nos vamos a ver en un lugar-

-Espera ¿Harry? ¿Que no habías terminado con el?-

-Larga historia como sea ¿me das el auto?-

-¿Y como voy a casa?-

-Coquetea con algún chico para que te lleve por favor necesito el auto-

-Bien puedes llevártelo pero me debes una-

-Gracias te quiero amiga-

-Si si si yo también ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta- ella sonrió y se fue.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del pequeño local.

-Hola - dijo una voz conocida.

-Hola Niall-

-Creo que necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa-

-No, estoy bien-

-Oh, vamos _ yo te puedo llevar además a esta hora hay muchos locos por aqui-

-Dijo que no-

-No te voy a violar-

-Lo dice el que quería un baile sexy-

-No es mi culpa que seas tan linda y me provoques-

-Eres un pervertido-

-No lo soy-

-Igual no me voy a ir contigo-

-Por favor hay muchos locos aquí y que ¿te vas a ir con ellos?-

-Si-

-¿Y si uno es un asesino violador?-

-Pues me voy con el-

-Ven conmigo prometo comportarme- dijo haciendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-Bien me voy contigo pero no hagas nada pervertido- dije y el sonrió.

Después de darle la dirección a Niall sobre como llegar a mi apartamento llegamos al gran edificio.

-¿Puedo entrar contigo?- dijo Niall

-No-

-Sólo será un momento-

-¿Para que vas a entrar?-

-Quiero ver donde vives-

-¿Para?-

-No lose sólo quiero y ya-

-No vas a entrar-

-Por favor, además puedr ser que tengamos algo de diversión-

-Ni creas que yo me voy a volver a acostar contigo-

-Yo se que deseas volver a hacerlo-

-Si solo en tus sueños, Horan-

-¿Porque no vamos adentro y lo comprobamos?-

-No vas a entrar-

-Osea que tienes miedo de que tus impulsos te ganen-

-Yo no lo tengo miedo a nada-

-Entonces ¿porque no quieres que vaya allá arriba contigo?-

-¿Sabes que? Bien tu ganas puedes subir- le dije y el sonrió pícaro.

Entramos al edificio y caminamos al elevador, marque el botón con el número 9, el cual me llevo a mi piso. Caminamos a la puerta de mi apartamento y la abrí. Entre y luego Niall.

En un rápido movimiento Niall me atrapó contra la pared poniendo sus brazo a mis lados y rozó sus labios en mi cuello y luego plantó un pequeño en este, luego llegó a mis labios y los beso apasionadamente, no pude evitarlo y me deje llevar por los movimientos de nuestros labios. Niall se separó y me miró con esos ojos azules tan perfec...cállate _.

-Creo que tus impulsos ganan- susurro en mi oído a lo que yo rodé los ojos.


	6. Charter 6

Empujé a Niall alejando lo de mi y camine a la cocina. Busque una cerveza en el refrigerador y la saque.

Camine hacia el sofá y me senté en este y luego Niall se sentó junto a mi.

Tome el control de la televisión y comencé a pasar canales. Sentía la mirada de Niall justo en mi pero decidí ignorarlo. De un pronto a otro Niall quita la cerveza de mis manos.

-¡Hey dame eso!- le dije mientras el tomaba un trago-¡No, la vas a contaminar!- dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre el. Después de varias intentos por tomar la botella y cuando finalmente lo logre note que ya estaba vacía. Mire fulminante a Niall mientras que el sonreía pícaro no entendía porque hasta que me di cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos, yo estaba sobre su regazo y el tenía las manos sobre mis muslos.

Trate de safarme de su agarre pero el era mas fuerte que yo y empezó a subir sus manos hasta mi trasero pegando más a él. Mis labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos y podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe me hiso sobresaltar diriji mi mirada a la puerta y vi a Whitney con los ojos bien abiertos viéndome. Me levanté rápidamente y camine hacia ella.

-¿Whitney, que haces aquí no se supone que te quedaría en tu casa?- le pregunte tratando de sonar normal.

-Si pero estaba aburrida y decidí venir-

-¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntar?-

-No-

-Hola soy Niall creo que ya nos conocemos- dijo el colocando una mano en mi cintura. Whitney frunció el seño. -hablamos por teléfono la vez que _ dejo su teléfono en mi casa- Whitney asintió y luego me miró pícara.

-Oh cierto...espera entonces es oficial- esta vez yo fruncí el seño.

-¿Que?-

-¿Qué si ya son novios?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso mientras que Niall río un poco.

-¡No! ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Estas drogada?- le dije a Whitney.

-No es sólo que nunca te había visto tanto con un chico-

-No estoy saliendo con el nisiquiera lo invente a venir y es mas ya se iba- dije tomando la mano de Niall hasta llevarlo fuera del apartamento pero el se detuvo a la mitad de la puerta.

-Me iré con una condición- dijo conectando nuestras miradas.

-¿Cual?-

-Esta- dijo el y me besó. Me quede inmóvil no me esperaba esto. El comenzó a profundizar el beso usando su lengua. Tenia que ser sincera el besaba increíblemente bien. El se separó de mi y me sonrió.

-Te veo luego- dijo y me guiño un ojo.

Me quede ahí de pie en la puerta sin decir nada. Mire a Whitney ella trataba de aguantar su risa la mire sería y cerré la puerta.

-Ni una palabra de esto- le dije y camine a la cocina.

-Dios muero de hambre- dije para mi misma.

-Es obvio ya que tu cena se fue- Mire a Whitney fulminante y ella empezó a reir -lo siento pero ya era mi hora de molestarte un poco- rodé los ojos y busque algo de comer.

Mierda no había nada. Genial Hailey había olvidado comprar la comida de nuevo...¿o me tocaba a mi?

-¿Pedimos pizza?-

-Eso no se pregunta- dijo Whitney sonriendo.

Después de pedir la pizza nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar la mientras veíamos televisión. Escuche golpes en la puerta y me levante y fui hasta está. La abrí y vi a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Era muy lindo. Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto.

-Whit ¿tienes dinero no encuentro mi bolso?-

-Si aquí...¿Liam?-

-¡Whitney! - dije el y luego abrazó a mi amiga. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-

-Si conocí a Liam la primera semana de mi viaje el me ayudó a no perderme-

-No tenia idea de que vivías aquí-

-Bueno no vivo aquí en este edificio pero vivo algo cerca-

-Eso es increíble sabes sólo porque ustedes son increíblemente lindas les daré la pizza gratis- dijo sonriendo nos.

-Gracias eso es muy amable de tu parte Liam- dijo Whitney.

-No hay de que pero...- dijo sacando un papel y escribiendo algo en el- aquí tienes mi número por si quieres que no veamos alguna vez- dijo Liam dándome el papel.

-Gracias- dijo mordiendo mi labio.

-Bueno debo irme adiós Whit adiós...-

-Adiós _-

Dicho eso el se fue.

-No puedo creer que te diera su número ¿como lo haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Conseguir chicos tan fácilmente-

-No lo sé-


	7. Chapter 7

Narra Niall

Me encontraba en la cama de mi apartamento con _ desnuda junto a mi, ella dormía tranquilamente con una de sus manos en mi pecho. Yo la admiraba dormir ella era increíblemente hermosa no podía de dejar de verla deseaba poder quedarme así para siempre con ella.

Suspire pesadamente ya había pasado un mes todo un maldito mes de que la conocí a ella, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin acostarme con otras chicas y si era cierto durante todo el mes con la única que estuve fue _.

A veces era gracioso pensar todas las veces que ella me dijo que sería la última vez que tendríamos sexo y dos segundos después ya lo estábamos haciendo.

Cada día que pasaba quería más de ella, quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mio y besar sus perfectos labios tenía que admitirlo ella llenaba una pequeña parte de mi que siempre estuvo vacía y eso me hacía sentir tan diferente era una sensación pero no no era amor no Niall Horan no se enamora...o eso creo. Suspire de nuevo ¿Que mierda me estaba haciendo ella? ¿Porque con ella todo se sentía tan diferente? Pase una mano por mi cabello estaba muy confundido no tenia idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Trate de alejar todo de mi mente y dormir un poco pero era imposible más si su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mio eso me distraía aún más. Mierda porque era tan difícil y diferente con ella ¿Acaso ella no era simplemente una chica más? Si si lo era pero...la única diferencia era que llevaba un mes con ella. Mierda, mierda y más mierda no puedo enamorarme yo no me enamoro eso solo es para tontos es mas eso nisiquiera debería pasar por mi mente.

Después de varias horas finalmente pude dormir pero cuando desperté _ ya se había ido, aunque me hubiera gustado despertar con ella a mi lado talvez el que ella se fuera era lo mejor sobre todo por todos mis confusos pensamientos sobre ella.

Al levantarme tome una ducha y fui a trabajar.

Fue una mañana algo agotadora estaba realmente cansado y necesitaba un café. De repente un gran idea de donde podría conseguir un muy buen café llegó a mi mente y sonreí picaro.

Narra _

Me encontraba en ese pequeño lugar de café en el trabajaba completamente aburrida, ya hoy no había muchas personas.

Estaba parada detrás del mostrador mirando mi celular hasta que la sombra de alguien me tapó la luz. Levante mi mirada encontrándome con una mirada azul y un Niall vestido algo formal.

-Hola Niall- le dije apartando mi mirada -¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿Que acaso no puedo venir por un cafe?- asentí no muy segura ya que no parecía que tomar un café fuera su única intención.

-Bien entonces ¿que quieres tomar?-

-A ti- dijo sonriendo perversamente - ya sabes podemos salir por ahí -

-Lo siento pero ni aunque quisiera me iría contigo-

-No quería tener que llegar a esto pero si no es por la buenas es por las malas- levante una ceja sin entender a la que se refería hasta que lo vi saltar el mostrador para luego tomarme de la cintura y levantarme sobre su hombro. Vi como el empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Sueltame Niall eres un idiota- le grite mientras le daba golpes en la espalda. Varias personas nos veían pero no me importaba todo lo que quería era que el me soltará. Vi como salíamos del local de café y luego sentí como me sentaba en el asiento de un auto para que luego Niall cerrará la puerta y pusiera el seguro para niños asegurándose de que yo no me pudiera ir en lo que el daba la vuelta para subirse del lado del conductor.

Niall encendió el auto y me miró a lo que yo me cruce de brazos e ignore su mirada y el rió un poco.

Después unos minutos de silencio Niall habló.

-¿Así que no dirás nada durante todo el camino?- me dijo pero yo no le respondí. -Bien como quieras-

Después de un tiempo de conducir el se bajo del auto. Vi como caminaba alejándose un poco para que luego se sentara en el suelo.

Suspire y me baje del auto y camine hacia él y senté en el suelo algo cerca.

Mire hacia el frente y vi la hermosa vista que tenia este lugar se podía ver partes de la cuidad y así como una increíble puesta de sol. Sonreí ligeramente y coloque mi cabeza en el hombro de Niall.

-Es lindo ¿no?- me pregunto él.

-Si mucho- le respondí pero derrepente pensé ?porque el me había traído aquí? yo no era su novia ni nada suyo como para que el hiso era cosas lindas por mi- Niall- lo llame.

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí? Osea es lindo y todo pero no lo se talvez no sea un lugar para dos personas que ya sabes sólo tienen sexo puedan venir así porque si- el permaneció en silencio mirándome. Después unos minutos el abrió la boca para hablar pero en lugar de eso se acercó a mi y me besó. Sentí este beso diferente no había nada de lujuria en el solamente era un besó con algo de ¿ternura?

Aún seguíamos besándonos sólo que ahora el beso tenía algo más de profundidad lo cual hacia que el ambiente fuera más caliente. Sin pensarlo dos veces Niall me levanto y comenzó a caminar al auto entramos en el. Una vez adentro Niall comenzó a besar mi cuello. Hasta que una voz no interrumpió.

-ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA- sonó la voz de alguien a través de un megáfono.

Niall se separó rápidamente de mi y luego se paso al asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y salimos del lugar. Luego de unos minutos de silencio ambos empezamos a reir.

-Casi nos descubren- dijo Niall sin poder parar de reír.

-Lose por lo menos no habíamos avanzado mucho- dije

-Bueno si quieres podemos terminar lo que empezamos- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-No lo creo Horan mejor llévame a mi casa-

-Oh, vamos estuvimos apunto de hacerlo hace poco y ahora ¿me estas rechazando?-

-Si, lo que pasó fue un error y no volverá a suceder-

-Lo que pasó fue un error y no volverá a suceder- dijo el imitando mi voz- siempre dices eso-

-Pero esta vez es encerio-

-Si claro ya hemos hecho esto durante un mes ¿que te hace pensar que va a ser diferente?-

-Qué yo ya no quiero nada contigo-

-¿Asi?-

-Si-

-Bien-

-Bien- rodé los ojos estaba muy enojada lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dejar de ver su estúpida cara. Note que nos desviamos del camino a mi casa.

-Te dije que quería ir a casa- le dije entre dientes.

-Ya lo se- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Entonces ¿A donde mierda me llevas?-

-A mi casa-

-¿QUE?-

-A mi casa-

-¿Acaso vas a secuestrar me y violarme?-

-No, hermosa no es violación si las dos personas lo quieren-


	8. Chapter 8

Rodé los ojos. Como lo odiaba el era tan...tan...bipolar si bipolar eso era el. En un momento podría ser algo tierno y al otro ser un completo idiota. Ahora lo peor de todo era que me llevaba a su casa. ¿Porque mierda ese día fui a ese club? ¿Porque no fui a otro habiendo tantos en bares en toda la cuidad? Mierda. Quería ir a mi casa de una maldita vez.

Suspire y gire mi cabeza hacia el, mire su perfil. Parecía relajado tenía ambas manos sobre el volante y la miraba fijamente en el camino. Sus finos labios no mostraban ninguna expresión. Su ropa estaba ligeramente arrugada y su pantalón aún no estaba totalmente abrochado. Una traviesa sonrisa se escapo de mis labios al recordar lo que hacíamos minutos atrás, pero preferí ignorarlo ya que se supone que estaba enojada con el así que me puse sería. Aunque aún sin dejar de mirarlo.

El sonido de su teléfono me despertó de mi transe y entonce note que me había quedado un gran rato viéndolo rápidamente desvíe la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras el buscaba su teléfono en sus bolsillos.

-¿Hola?- escuche como decía respondiendo la llamada- ahora estoy ocupado ¿podría ser en otro momento?- dijo con cierta molestia- si yo se pero...- se quedo callado un momento- bien iré, estoy haya en 20 minutos- dijo entre dientes- es eso o no voy, adiós- dicho eso colgó la llamada. Me quede en silencio mientras el apretaba con fuerza el volante al parecer esa llamada lo había molestado bastante .

Después de los 20 minutos mas largos de mi vida finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía un gran edificio de oficinas.

-Escucha no me importa lo que vayas a hacer pero tienes dos opciones la primera, vas caminando a tu casa sola y la otra, te quedas conmigo es tu eleccion- dicho eso se bajo del auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Me quede un segundo pensando mis opciones en la primera podría ir a mi casa pero el problema era que ya era de noche y no sabia donde estaba así que tal vez esta no era la mejor opción. También podría quedarme con el pero eso era lo que el quería y yo no iba a satisfacerlo. Aunque si escogiera la primera opción tendrá que caminar quien sabe cuanto y además era sumamente peligroso. Suspire rendida. Supongo que tendré que ir con el. Baje del auto y corrí para llegar detrás de él. Llegamos a unas gigantescas puertas de vidrio. Niall abrió una pasando antes que yo y dejando la puerta caer literalmente en mi cara. Ahora a este que le pasaba pensé. Rodé los ojos y acelere mi paso para alcanzarlo nuevamente, no quería perderme. Llegamos al elevador. Una vez dentro Niall presiono uno de botones. Permaneció en silencio. En ese momento recorde que Niall aun no habia arreglado su ropa y reí ligeramente. El me miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender la razón de mi risa.

-¿De que tanto te ríes?- pregunto algo molesto.

-Tu ropa- mencione soltando una carcajada. El miro su ropa aun sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta que su pantalón estaba desabrochado y su camisa arruga y mal abotonada. Con una sonrisa algo traviesa se acomodo su ropa justo en el momento en el que las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Salimos de este y caminamos hacia un mostrador donde una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba sentada. Ella le sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Niall, a lo que el respondió de la misma manera. Rodé los ojos ella tenia cara de puta probablemente habia tenido sexo con Niall.

-Lo que necesita firmar esta en su oficina señor Horan- dijo lo que parecia la secretaria de Niall.

Ya había pasado toda una maldita hora y yo moría de aburrimiento. Niall no había hecho más que firmar papeles y no me había dirigido la mirada nisiquiera me había dicho algo. Así que me levante del pequeño sofá en el que me encontraba y camine hacia Niall. Me acerqué a su escritorio y quite el lapicero, con el que escribía en unos papeles.

-¡Hey! Dame eso lo necesito- protestó.

-Estoy aburrida- dije haciendo puchero. Niall se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que se levantó de su silla y comenzó a acercarse a mi peligrosamente.

-¿Estas aburrida? Yo tengo una manera de quitar el aburrimiento- dijo mientras caminaba acercándose cada vez más mientras yo retrocedía. Hasta que choque con la pared. Niall me encerró entre sus brazos evitando que me moviera. Sus labios se encontraban muy cerca de los míos, podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía.

-¿Quieres saber cual es mi método para quitar el aburrimiento?- dijo. Mi mirada se desvío a sus labios y unas gigantescas ganas de besarlo aparecieron. Me rendí y lo bese. El tardó un rato en corresponderlo sorprendido por mi acción. Rápidamente el beso tomó más profundidad mientras nuestras lenguas chocaban. Niall me levanto y camino hacia el escritorio sentando me en el, aun sin romper el beso. Sus manos comenzaron a pasar debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi piel. Segundos después quito mi blusa dejándo mi parte superior nada mas en sostén. Estaba apunto de quitar este cuando alguien abrió la puerta fuertemente.

-Niall necesi...- dijo una voz masculina algo conocida. Ya que me encontraba a espaldas de la puerta no podía ver quien era.

-Maldita sea, Harry, ¿Acaso no sabes tocar?- dijo Niall. Esperen ¿Harry?.

-¿Tu acaso no sabes ponerle seguro a las puertas?- Niall rodó los ojos.

-Cómo sea ¿Que mierda quieres?-

-¿Recuerdas el proyecto que no pudimos sacar por falta de fondos?-

-Si ¿Que con eso?-

-Bueno después de hacer una par de llamadas logre conseguir el dinero-

-¿Hablas enserio? Eso es increíble-

-Lose, ¿Entonces talvez no fue tan mala mi interrupción?-

-Si lo fue-

-Cómo digas Horan te veo luego- dicho eso salió de la oficina. Tenia curiosidad de saber si era el Harry que yo conocía aunque no lo creía mucho nunca vi a alguien como el trabajando en un lugar así.

-¿Podemos seguir?- dijo Niall sacándome de mi pensamientos. Me quede en silencio. -te daré la mejor noche de toda tu vida- susurro sobre mis labios -espero que resistas toda la noche- murmuró depositando un beso en mis labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del mio y mi respiración se empezaba a agitar. Seguí sin decir una sola palabra.

-Tomare tu silencio como un "Si Niall puedes continuar"- dijo fingiendo mi voz.

-¡Hey! Yo no hablo asi- dije riendo y dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que si ¿Acaso no te has escuchado?- rodé los ojos.

-Idiota- murmure.

-¿Que dijiste?- dijo fulminado me con la mirada.

-Nada- dije riendo ligeramente.

-Eso pense- sonrió pícaro y empezó a besar mi cuello, probablemente dejando marcas. Sus manos vagaban por mi espalda produciendo escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Quitó mi sostén con rapidez y lo lanzó al suelo.

Mis manos pasaron por todo su pecho y quitaron su camisa segundos después. Sus besos empezaron a descender hasta llevar a mis pechos donde se detuvo un momento para besarlos provocando que mi resperación fuera entrecortada. Subió nuevamente a mis labios. Los abrí dándole paso a su lengua, que luchaba con la mía. Separó el beso y comenzó a besar mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi oreja donde comenzó a morder el lóbulo. Haciendo que grandes descargas de energía se pasarán por todo mi cuerpo.

-Serás toda mía esta noche- murmuró en mi oído. Suspire al sentir su tibio aliento chocar contra mi piel. Dios este hombre quería matarme.

Quitamos el resto de nuestra ropa, aun sobre su escritorio, él me miró a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente para luego entrar en mi con suaves movimientos. Suaves y agonizantes movimientos que causaban que mi cuerpo temblara con su magnífico tacto. Seguimos sin separar nuestras miradas. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban. Esta era una increíble sensación. Me sentía más viva que nunca. Sentía algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida y creo que en verdad me gustaba.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en una habitación totalmente conocida para mi, era mi habitación. Me levanté lentamente de la cama y busque mi celular, para ver la hora. Eran las 10:00.

¿Cómo llegue a casa? No recuerdo lo que paso después de que Niall y yo nos fuimos de su oficina y no tome nada o eso creo.

Aleje los pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación. Una vez afuera escuche risas provenientes de la cocina. Camine hasta está para encontrar y mis dos mejores amigas.

-Hola- les saludé. Ambas voltearon a mirarme, pero ninguna respondió. Ella me miraban ¿enojadas? No lose, además ¿porque deberían estarlo? Así que decidí pregunta, ya que no sabia la causa.

-Chicas, ¿les pasa algo?-

-Si nos pasa mucho, _- dijo Hailey bastante molesta- primero olvidas recoger a Whitney, luego empiezas a irte a nose donde con nose quién y nisiquiera nos hablas y luego faltas a nuestra noche de chicas y eso sin mencionar que te fuiste del trabajo sin decir nada ¿Tienes idea de lo wue tuve que hacer para que nuestro jefe no te depidiera?- mierda la noche de chicas, lo había olvidado. Definitivamente soy la peor amiga del mundo- ¿Que es lo que te esta pasando? ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres como amigas?-

-¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que no!- ¿como puede pensar eso? Ellas personas muy importantes en mi vida. Jamás desearía que dejáramos de ser amigas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que es lo que te pasa?- tenía que decir la verdad ella son mis mejores amigas no voy a mentir les, no de nuevo.

-Es que...- Suspire pesadamente- yo...he estado con alguien- dije rápidamente. Ambas me miraron extrañada y yo sabia lo que estaban pensando, ellas creían que ahora tenía novio.

-Espera, espera ¿tienes novio?-

-No-

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?-

-Bien. Recuerdan a ese chico ¿Niall?- ambas volvieron a asentir- bueno el y yo nos hemos estado viendo, pero solo hemos tenido sexo nada fuera de eso- ellas me miraron, aun no muy convencidas.

-Bueno y ¿que tiene que ver el en todo esto?- pregunto Whitney, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada.

-Me he estado acostando con él por un mes y bueno gracias a él no te recogí en el aeropuerto, él me saco del trabajo y digamos que todo lo que ha pasado a sido culpa de el y yo lo siento, enserio. He intentado millones de veces alejarlo pero es inevitable. Porque cada vez que me alejo lo vuelvo a encontrar y luego tenemos sexo. Es como un maldito círculo en el cual caigo una y otra vez. Aunque debo admitir que talvez una diminuta parte de mi lo disfruta y eso es bastante frustrante- después de decir eso solté un gran suspiro y mire a mis amigas, que parecían procesar la información.

-¿Sabes que significa cuando te sientes así amiga?-

-¿Que?-

-Qué estás enamorada-


	10. Chapter 10

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Acaso bromeaba? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme? ¡¡¡NO, NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!!!

Mis amigas aparentemente habían perdido la cabeza.

Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron. Camine a la puerta y la abrí. Mi mirada se conectó con un par de ojos azules ya bastante conocidos para mí. Fruncí mi seño ¿Que hacia el aquí?

Cómo si leyera mi mente rápidamente contestó.

-Estoy aquí porque...-soltó un largo suspiro. Parecía frustrado.- necesito un favor- cerró sus ojos después de decir eso y simplemente permaneció en silencio, esperando mi respuesta.

¿Que clase de favor necesitaba? ¿Y porque pedirlo a las 10 de la mañana?

-¿Que quieres?- respondí cortante, no sabia porque lo hacía pero no quería paracer demasiado interesada en el tema, aunque con sinceridad si lo estaba.

-Quiero que me acompañes a una cena de mi trabajo- ¿que? No, ni loca- por favor, si vas conmigo haré lo que quieras- agregó al ver que yo no decía nada.

Hacer lo que yo quiera. Definitivamente sonaba como un muy buena idea. Podría decirle que yo se alejara de mi y así jamás verlo en mi vida. Si, eso sonaba como la mejor idea del mundo, aunque una pequeña parte de mi decía que no lo alejara y que recordara como me hiso sentir la noche anterior. Pero decidí alejar todos esos pensamientos.

-Acepto, pero después de esto desapareceras de mi vida- él permaneció en silencio. Parecía tener un pequeña batalla en su interior.

-Bien, vendré por ti a las ocho- dijo para luego sonreír.- oh y debes fingir que eres mi esposa-

-¿Que?- grite alterada ¿Su esposa? ¿Que mierda?

-Mi padre, el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajo, estará ahí y tengo mucho tiempo de no hablarle. Esta mañana me llamó y dijo que haría un cena y por accidente mencione que llevaría a mi esposa. Porque el cree que tengo una vida hecha con una esposa o bueno más bien una prometida- explicó- por favor no cambies de opinión ¿si? Prometo después de esto alejarme completamente de ti lo juro sólo necesito este pequeño favor-

-No es un pequeño favor, Horan- dije seria- estoy desperdiciando mi noche de viernes en ti así que me debes una grande-

-¿Una grande? Creía que ya te la había dado- dijo mirándome divertido. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar su estúpida broma.

-Idiota- le dije sin poder detener una pequeña carcajada.

-No seas tan aburrida. Porque ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que al decir eso varios recuerdos de anoche llegaron a tu mente- rodé los ojos aunque también sonreí ligeramente.

-Adiós, Niall-

-¿Si irás cierto?-

-Si- fue lo único que dije y cerré la puerta.

No pude evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de mis labios al igual que un suspiro. Definitivamente el necesitaba atención médica.

Volví a la cocina donde mis amigas me miraban pícaras.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto? ¿Hablabas con Niall?- rodé los ojos e ignore su pregunta.

Camine al baño. Necesitaba tomar un ducha.

La noche había caído eran las 7. Solo tenia una hora para alistarme.

Todo lo que sentía en este momento era frustración. No sabia que ponerme. Debía ir formal o bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Niall en un mensaje hace no mas de 1 hora. Cuando vi ese mensaje entre en pánico. Yo no uso ropa formal así que no tenía nada. Todos mis vestidos eran de fiesta. Mierda, mierda y más mierda ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

Volví a buscar en todo mi armario y vi una pequeña caja. La abrí, en ella había un vestido negro que justo los que necesitaba en este momento. En ese momento recorde que mamá me la había dado para mi cumpleaños y había dicho que era para emergencia y yo le había contestado que probablemente no lo usaría ya que yo nunca iba a lugares así. Supongo que ella tenia razón ya que me acaba de salvar.

Ya estaba lista y ahora me encontraba esperando a Niall.

Segundos después se escucharon golpes en la puerta y camine rápidamente hasta está. Mire al chico en frente de mi. Vaya que se veía mejor que la ultima vez. Su traje era mucho mejor y esta vez se había puesto y unos lentes que hacían la combinación perfecta.

Él me sonrió y salimos de mi edificio. Después del viaje en auto rápidamente llegamos a nuestro destino. Era restaurante bastante fino. Nisiquiera podía pronunciar su nombre. Esto no era mi estilo, yo nunca estuve acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Me sentía nerviosa e insegura, a pesar de que todo esto era un farsa no quería causar un mala impresión.

Niall entre lazo su mano con la mía dándome, extrañamente, cierta tranquilidad. Por un momento pensé en apartar su mano, pero preferí dejarlo así.

Entramos al restaurante y caminamos a una mesa donde habían varios hombres con traje y algunas mujeres. Pensé no conocer a nadie hasta que mi mirada se conectó con un par de ojos verdes. Harry. Por supuesto. La otra vez había escuchado su voz. Sabía que era él. Bueno quien diría que un idiota como él trabajaría en un lugar así.

No note cuando ya nos encontrábamos sentados en unas de las sillas sobrantes.

Me encontraba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que sentí una cálida mano acariciar mi pierna. Seguido de eso Niall de acercó mas a mi.

-¿Te había dicho lo bien que se te ve ese vestido? Se amolda perfectamente a tu trasero. Así que gracias por las vista.- susurro en mi oído.

Lo mire fulminante y él solo rió.

-Idiota- murmure.

-Repite eso y te llevare a mi auto a hacer cosas nada apropiadas-


	11. Chapter 11

Levante una ceja y le sonreí.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- mordí mi labio.

-Talvez- murmuró. Sonreí maliciosamente.

\- I-D-I-O-T-A - dije. Niall pareció tensarse ¿Enserio tanto le molestaba que le dijera eso?

Él apretó ligeramente mi pierna y cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, el que yo suponía era su padre, lo interrumpió.

-Así que Niall ¿Porque no nos presentas a tu esposa?- al decir eso último quería reír, enserio sonaba demasiado estúpido, pero me contuve.

-Claro- dicho eso me miró a los ojos- ella es, _ mi es prometida-

-Y ¿como se conocieron?- pregunto una de las chicas que abrazaba a Mark creo que había escuchado que así se llamaba, quien por cierto me comía con la mirada.

-Bueno porque no nos cuentas esa historia tu, cariño- dijo Niall dando un ligero apretón en mi pierna.

¿Cariño? Definitivamente estaba apunto de vomitar arcoiris. Odio todos esos estúpidos apodos de parejas.

-Claro- sonreí falsamente- Niall y yo no conocimos en un bar- al decir eso Niall me miró con los ojos muy abiertos- y cuando lo vi sabía que el era el hombre para mi. Después de algún tiempo Niall me hablo y simplemente nos enamoramos. El definitivamente es el hombre de mi vida- necestio un baño para vomitar todo lo que no he comido en mi vida.

¿El hombre de mi vida? No y nunca lo será.

Mire a Niall quien trataba de no reír. Lo mire fulminante.

Creo que necesito divertirme un poco. Tome su mano y la aparte de mi pierna.

-Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer- agregue- Niall estaba tan nervioso que casi se hace del baño- en ese momento sentí la fulminante mirada de Niall en mi. Decidí no mirarlo y simplemente sonreír.

Mire hacia Harry quien trataba de no soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Así no es como lo recuerdo- dijo Niall bastante enojado.

-Amor, no trates de ocultarlo tu y yo sabemos que si paso- enserio no reír ni vomitar se me estaban haciendo una tares muy difícil. De hecho lo que sentía ahora era muy extraño ya que quería vomitar por todas las cursilerias pero a la vez quería reírme en la cara de Niall.

Niall me sonrió falsamente. Sabía que en este momento quería matarme, pero eso solo me provocaba querer reír aún más.

-Vaya, Niall yo no tenía ni idea que eres del tipo romántico- comentó el padre de Niall.

-Ni yo- susurró de modo que solo yo pude escuchar.

La cena paso de una forma increíblemente lenta. Ya estaba harta de decirle al imbécil sentado junto a mi "amor".

Después de algo que yo sentí como un año la cena se acabo todos nos despedimos. Claro que Mark o como sea que sea su nombre, se que no se llama así, pero el me dijo su nombre y la verdad ahora no lo recuerdo como sea ese tipo medio su número y dijo que lo llamara si me aburría con Niall. El era un idiota. Estaba coqueteando conmigo y su novia estaba cerca. Talvez yo si ando siempre con alguien diferente pero yo nunca la quito el novio a alguien.

Ahora íbamos en el auto de Niall en completo silencio. La verdad no había mucho que decir.

-_- dijo Niall rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Que?-

-Gracias, ya sabes por todo-

-De nada- respondí dándole un pequeña sonrisa.

-Mira se que el trato era ir a la cena y desaparecer de tu vida pero...- soltó un largo suspiro.- necesito que vayas conmigo a la casa de mis padres-

-¿Que?- grite literalmente.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi madre y mi padre le contó que tengo una esposa así que mi padre cree que sería una buena idea-

-No- conteste firme. Definitivamente no voy a ir a la casa de sus padre.

-Por favor- rogó y ese fue el momento en el que note que ya estábamos frente a mi edificio. Estaba apunto de bajarme pero Niall me detuvo.-Prometo que esta vez si me iré de tu vida por favor- esta vez el miro directamente a los ojos. Trate de apartar mi mirada pero era imposible sus ojos azules simplemente te cautivaban. No quería ceder pero el enserio parecía desesperado.

-Bien per que sea la última vez- el sonrió.

-Gracias enserio prometo que te recompensare-

-Si como sea adios-

-Hasta luego, cariño- lo mire fulminante.

-No hagas que me arrepienta- el rió.

-Hay que practicar ¿no?-

-No- dije molesta y baje de su auto.

Entre al edificio y luego al elevador. Presione el botón con el numero de mi piso y esperé pacientemente.

Las puertas se abrieron y camine a mi apartemento. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de este alguien salí y de imediato lo reconocí, Jack.

-Hola- le dije. El me sonrió.

-Lo siento fascinaría hablar contigo pero enserio debo irme-

-De acuerdo te veré despues- dicho eso el se fue.

Entre a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Vi a mi mejor amiga sentada en el sofá con cara de idiota. Enserio tenía cara de idiota.

-Hola-

-Hola- saludo muy sonriente.

-¿Que hacia Jack aquí? -

-Bueno ya sabes cosas- reí con su comentario.

-¿Enserio ya te acostaste con el?-

-¿Que? No- se quedo en silencio un momento- de hecho de eso quería hablar-

-¿De porque no tienes sexo con el?-

-No, es mas bien una pregunta que tengo que hacerte-

-Bien hazlo-

-¿Has tenido sexo con Jack?- fruncí el seño ¿Enserio me preguntaba eso?

-Claro que no. Jack es como un hermano para mi jamás me acostaría con mi hermano- ella suspiro y sonrió.

-Bien porque sería muy extraño salir con alguien con el que ya estuviste-

-Pero tu estuviste con...- en este momento me quede callada al notar lo que estaba apunto de decir. Ella frunció el seño.

-¿Yo estuve con quien? -

-Nadie-

-¿Acaso tuviste sexo con alguien con quien yo salí y yo no lo sabía? -

-¿Que? No ¿De donde sacaste eso? Es ridículo. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿No quieres saber cómo me fue en la cena?- dije nerviosa

-No me cambies de tema y responde mirándome a los ojos- trague saliva. Mierda.


	12. Chapter 12

Me quede en silencio. Mientras Hailey me miraba con una mirada asesina. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Yo y mi gran bocota.

En este momento sinceramente no sabia si decirle. No sabia si eso seria una buena idea. La verdad no quería lastimar la.

Suspire. Supongo que algún día esa verdad tendría que salir. Pero, la verdad ubiera preferido que esta nunca ubiera salido. A veces la verdad es la que mas daño hace.

-Yo...- comencé a decir, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca. En estos momentos es en los que necesito que alguien toque la puerta o llame a mi celular. Pero claro nadie interrumpe en momentos así.- yo... ¿si te lo digo te vas a enojar conmigo?-

-¿Tengo razones para enojarme?- dijo enojada.

-Talvez- susurre. Creo ya era hora de decirle pero la verdad tenía miedo de como fuera a reaccionar. No quería perder nuestra amistad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me presentaste a Harry? ¿Cuando sólo eran amigos?- le pregunté. Ella asintió. - Bueno, el día siguiente, después de conocerlo, lo encontré en un bar. Estuvimos hablando un tiempo y luego una cosa llevo a la otra y desperté en su departamento. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, pero si se que paso. Una semana después de que es pasará tu dijiste que Harry era tu nuevo novio y la verdad eso me sorprendió, ya que el parecía el tipo de chico con los que yo siempre estoy- Suspire pesadamente- Nunca te dije nada porque te veías tan ilusionada con él. Yo no quería arruinarte lo. No quería que supieras que hace sólo una semana ese del que te habías enamorado se había acostado con tu mejor amiga- Hailey permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos.

-¿Por eso nunca te cayó bien?- preguntó ella, finalmente.

-Si, sabía que el era un mujeriego osea el se metió conmigo y contigo- ella me miró sin decir nada. Probablemente procesando la información.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 días desde lo que le dije a Hailey y la verdad las cosas no habían cambiado. Hablamos un poco más al respecto pero nada demasiado importante más que un interrogatorio por parte de mis dos amigas, ya que es obvio que también le dijimos a Whit. Aparte de que también me preguntaron por la cena y yo les conté que Niall me había pedido ir al cumpleaños de su madre.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial.

-¿Ir al cumpleaños de su mamá? - pregunto Whitney sorprendida.

-Si- le dije.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- murmure.

-Espera ¿Niall es de por aquí? Osea, ¿El acaso no es de otro país o algo así?-

-No lo se-

-¿Y que pasa si tienes que viajar?-

-¿A que te refieres con viajar?- pregunté confundida.

-Osea si debes salir del pais-

-Si según el eso es lo que vamos a hacer pues esta demente- dije- ni loca viajaría con él a ningún lado-

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. Me sentía como una idiota.

¿Y donde me encontraba? En el maldito aeropuerto. Aparte de eso tenía al mayor idiota del mundo junto a mi. Niall.

Ese idiota me había convencido de ir a Irlanda para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre.

¿Cómo me había convencido? Creo que no quiero hablar de lo que paso anoche. Debo recordar no tomar con Niall cerca.

Sentí una mano escabullirse por mi cintura. Mire a Niall fulminante y él sonrió de lado. Para luego acercarse y robarme un pequeño beso. Lo mire enojada y me solté de su agarre. Él río ligeramente.

-Me fascina cuando te enojas- susurro en mi oído. Provocando que mi piel se erizara. Mordí mi labio evitando que un suspiro saliera de mi boca. Escuche como Niall volvía a reir y luego depositó un húmedo beso en cuello.


	13. Chapter 13

No pude evitarlo y un pequeño jadeo escapó de mis labios. Tenía que controlarme, pero Niall provocaba algo muy extraño en mi.

Una parte de mi decía que lo alejara en este momento o volvería a pasar lo de anoche y mi otra parte deseaba que volviera a suceder. Esto era confuso.

La voz de la mujer, que anunciaban nuestro vuelo, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Niall tomo su maleta en una mano y en la otra mi maleta. Él comenzó a caminar y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. De mala gana lo seguí. Hasta la fila para poder entrar en el avión. Después de esperar alrededor de 5 minutos finalmente ya me encontraba en mi asiento. Con Niall sentado junto a mi. Vi como coqueteaba con la chica del asiento del lado. Rodé los ojos.

Este será un largo viaje, pensé.

Finalmente ya habíamos aterrizado y ahora me encontraba bajando del avión junto con Niall, quien después de coquetear con la zorra esa no para de molestar durante todo el vuelo. Este fue definitivamente el peor viaje que he hecho en mi vida.

Después de recoger nuestro equipaje Niall pidió un taxi, al cual le dio las indicaciones de como llegar a la casa de sus padres. Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la casa. Niall, después de pagarle al taxista, se colocó junto a mi para después tocar el timbre. Esperamos un par de segundos hasta que un señora de mediana edad abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y al ver a Niall su sonrisa se extendió.

-¡NIALL!- gritó ella. Para luego abrazar a Niall. Él le devolvió el abrazo y segundos después se separaron.

La mirada de ella se dirigió a mi y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu debes ser _ ¿no?- preguntó a lo que asentí suavemente.- Un placer yo soy Maura la madre Niall. No puedo creer que seas su prometida y yo que pensé que el jamás encontraría un novia-

-Mamá- murmuró Niall y lo que yo solté un pequeña risa.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí- le dije a su madre dándole mi mejor sonrisa. A pesar de que todo esto era una farsa Maura parecía un buena persona, a diferencia de su hijo que era un idiota.

-A mi también me alegra mucho conocerte, cariño- dijo sonriendome amablemente.

Escuche a Niall bufar y entrar a la casa dejando mi maleta junto a mi.

-NIALL- le dijo Maura.

-¿Que?- dijo él de mala gana.

-¿No vas a ayudar a tu prometida con su maleta?- mordí mi labio tratando de no reír al ver la expresión de Niall. Quién rodó los ojos y tomó mi maleta para luego ir al segundo piso de la casa.

-Pasa, cariño- me dijo ella. Le sonreí y entre en la la casa. Mire la casa por unos segundos.

-Bonita casa- dije.

-Gracias- me sonrió- ¿ porque no vas arriba y decansas un poco? Los llamaré cuando la comida este lista- asentí e hice a lo que me dijo.

Observé el segundo piso con detenimiento, tratando de buscar la habitación en la que me quedaría con Niall o bueno supongo que me quedaré con él. Mire las diferentes puertas y vi una entreabierta, me acerqué a esta y la abrí para luego revelar a Niall buscando algo en su maleta.

-¿Que buscas?- le pregunté acercandome a él.

-El regalo de mi madre- dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Le compraste un regalo?-

-Es mi madre- respondió con obviedad.

-¿Y que es?-

-Un collar y unos pendientes-

-Oh- fue todo lo que dije. -¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dije despues de un tiempo. El me miro y sonrió pícaro.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes ayudar en otra cosa- dijo tomándome de la cintura. Rodé los ojos y lo empuje soltandome de su agarre.

Después de dormir un rato y negarme a la oferta de Niall sobre ducharnos juntos, ya que según él sería más rapido. Me duche (sola) y me cambie de ropa.

Ahora nos encontrábamos cenando la deliciosa comida que la mamá de Niall había preparado.

-Así que _ ¿Porque si están comprometidos no tienes un anillo?- pregunto Maura de repente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Mierda. Olvidamos el anillo.

Niall me miro alarmado y yo no sabía que decir.

-Yo...-


	14. Chapter 14

Yo...- empecé a decir- lo perdí-

Al decir eso Maura frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo perdiste? ¿Como?-

-Ammm bueno...yo...-

-No lo sabemos, simplemente un día el anillo no estaba- interrumpió Niall.

-Oh..que pena- dijo el padre de Niall.

-Si es una lástima ¿Le compraras otro anillo?- preguntó Maura.

-Supongo- murmuró Niall.

-¿Supones? ¡Niall, es el anillo de tu esposa!-

-Mamá, no hagas un drama por un simple anillo además a _ no le importa ¿Cierto?- Preguntó él mirándome y en ese momento se me ocurrió una perfecta idea para molestar a Niall.

-Claro que si me importa ¿Como puedes decir que no? Si ese anillo representa nuestro compromiso- dije dramáticamente haciendo mi mayor intento de parecer que estoy apunto de llorar.

-Esta decidido iremos a comprar un nuevo anillo mañana- dijo Maura.

-Pero...mamá- protestó Niall.

-Dije que está decidido-

Niall bufó y yo mordí mi labio evitando reír.

-Gracias ahora tendré que comprarte un estúpido anillo- me susurró y yo sonreí victoriosa.

El resto de la cena fue bastante agradable. Maura era una persona increíble al igual que Bobby, el padre de Niall.

No entendía como con padres tan buenos Niall era un completo idiota.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitacion que comparto con Niall.

Estaba sentada en la cama mientras hablaba con Hailey y Whitney por mensajes. Mientras que Niall tomaba un ducha. Me encontraba metida en mi celular hasta que la puerta del baño abriéndose me sacó de mi trance. Levanté mi mirada para luego conectarme con los azules ojos de Niall. Quien sólo tenía un toalla alrededor de su cintura. Le di una rápida mirada a su cuerpo y mordí mi labio al ver su descubierto abdomen.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó Niall al notar mi mirada en su cuerpo.

Rodé los ojos y no le respondí. Lo escuche reír para que luego caminara hacia mí.

Miraba la pantalla de mi teléfono pero no estaba poniendo atención a ningún mensaje ya que era consciente de lo que Niall hacía.

Segundos más tarde mi teléfono fue quitado de mis manos.

-¡NIALL!- le grite.

-¿Que?-

-Dame mi teléfono-

\- ¿Y si no lo hago que?-

-Creo que eso ya lo preguntaste un vez y no te fue bien-

-Si me fue bien estuvimos apunto de tener sexo, y lo hubiéramos hecho pero yo amiga nos interrumpió- sonrió- así que...¿porque no mejor compensamos esa vez que me dejaste con las ganas?-

-Ni lo sueñes, Horan-

-Mi apellido suena sexy en tus labios-

-Pervertido-

Él sonrió y rápidamentese colocó sobre mi en la cama. Dejándome atrapada.

Acerco sus labios a los míos y volvió a sonreír.

-Niall no podemos hacer esto. Es la casa de tus padres-

-Como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo con una chica aquí- eso me había ofendido y mucho ¿Acaso el cree que soy una de sus putas?

-No soy una de tus putas, idiota-

-Eso lo se. Eres mejor- me miro a los ojos mientras lo decía y no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerará al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

En un rápido movimiento nuestro labios se juntaron formando un perfecto beso. Si lengua luchó con la mía mientras nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía.

Mis manos se movieron a su cabello mientras que las de él, separaron mis piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas.

El beso se tornaba cada vez más caliente y como si no pudiera estar más excitada, Niall junto nuestras pelvis. Provocando que yo rompa el beso para soltar un gemido.

No supe en que momento sucedió pero ya nos encontrábamos desnudos en la cama.

-Niall- gemí ya que Niall se encontraba besando y lamiendo mi centro provocando placer en todo mi cuerpo.

-Aún no hermosa tienes que esperarme- dijo Niall al notar que estaba apunto de llegar.

Segundos después, Niall de encontraba nuevamente besando mis labios, torturandome ya que no entraba en mí.

-Por favor- gemí en su oído.

-Dime que quieres- susurro en mi oído.

-Hazme tuya-


	15. Chapter 15

Dicho eso Niall entró fuertemente en mi provocando que gimiera su nombre fuertemente. Demasiado fuerte, sólo esperaba que los padres de Niall no me hubieran escuchado.

Niall me besaba los labios mientras que sus bruscas embestidas me hacían temblar. Toda la habitación estaba llena de gemidos que se mezclaban con el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar.

Minutos después ambos llegamos al clímax para luego caer rendidos y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté por los sonidos que venían de la cocina. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Una vez mis ojos estaban abiertos me dispuse a buscar a Niall y note que estaba sola.

Suspire con pesadez al recordar lo que había pasado anoche. Yo era una completa idiota por caer en los brazos de Niall tan fácilmente, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo Niall provocaba algo en mi que me hacía sentir completa como si siempre algo me hiciera falta y Niall ahora lo llenaba.

Me dispuse a levantarme y a tomar una rápida ducha para luego, después de vestirme, bajar a la cocina.

Escuche varias risas provenientes de la cocina y segundos después entre el esta. La madre de Niall me miro y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Miren quien despertó!- dijo la Maura con entusiasmo- tuvieron una noche agitada ¿no?- mis ojos de abrieron como platos.

-¿Que?- pregunté nerviosa deseando no haber escuchado bien.

-Tranquila cariño sólo estaba bromeando- Maura río ligeramente. Mientras que Niall soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Debiste ver tu cara- dijo Niall sin parar de reir.

-Idiota- murmure. Niall paró de reír inmediatamente y me miro fulminante.

-¿Como acabas de llamarme?- dijo entredientes. Una maliciosa apareció en mis labios. Mire a mi lado y note que Maura se había ido. Mi sonrisa creció, sabiendo que en este momento le podría decir cualquier cosa.

-Idiota- le repetí. Lo escuche gruñir pero luego sonrió ligeramente.

-Anoche no me decías idiota ¿o si?- en ese momento mi sonrisa de borró y ahora era yo quien lo veía fulminante.

-Lo de anoche fue un error- el bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Siempre dices los mismo ¿Porque no admites que si te gustó?-

-¡Porque no me gusto!- murmure molesta.

-Si lo que hacemos no te gusta ¿Porque sigues aquí? ¿ Porque no simplemente te has alejado de mi?-

Permanecí en silencio sabiendo que el tenía razón, pero aún así no quería admitirlo mi orgullo me lo impedía. Me crucé de brazos y lo mire mal. Él suspiro.

-Hoy no es el día para discutir esta estupidez ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Niall- la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre es hoy así que por favor intentemos no discutir ¿Si?- asentí ligeramente- bien- dijo Niall saliendo de la cocina.

Narra Niall

La fiesta había empezado. Varios amigos de mi madre, que me recordaban, me saludaban aunque la verdad yo no sabia quienes eran ni la mitad de ellos.

Estaba algo aburrido así que busque a _ con la mirada, por lo menos la podría molestar. Después de unos segundos la vi hablando o más bien coqueteando con chico. Sentí mi cuerpo arder y unas muy grandes ganas de reventar la cara del chico contra el suelo. Sin nisiquiera notarlo ya me encontraba caminando hacia ellos. Mi mirada de conecto con la de _. Ella rodó los ojos al verme y trató de ignorarme.

-Hola, cariño- le dije a _ abrazandola por la cintura. El chico con el que hablaba frunció el seño confundido al escuchar como le había dicho a _. Sonreí en mi interior por haber logrado mi objetivo. _ sonrió falsamente hacia el chico.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento?- ella le pregunto al chico el cual asintió no muy seguro. _ me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un lugar un poco alejado del chico, aunque aún lo podía ver sabia que él no podía escuchar nada.

-¿Que mierda estas haciendo?- grito ella. Me quedé un momento en silencio buscando un excusa

-Alejarte del chico con el que estabas coqueteando porque si alguien te ve van a pensar que me estas engañando o que lo nuestro es una farsa-

-En primer lugar todo esto esto es una farsa y en segundo lugar no estaba coqueteando con nadie-

-Si claro y yo soy ciego- ella me miro mal y empezó a decir palabras que no escuché ya que mi mirada de concentró en sus labios moviéndose y en lo único que podía pensar era en besar esos perfectos y carnosos labios. Lamí mis labios sintiendo el deseo recorrer mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo más me acerqué a ella juntando nuestros labios en un beso. Ella tardó un rato en responder el beso, pero segundos después sus la labios se movían en perfecta sincronía con los míos.

Mis manos se encontraban en su cintura mientras que las de ella se encontraban alrededor de mi cuello. La acerque a mi pegandola más a mi cuerpo provocando que un jadeo se escapara de su boca. Mi lengua pidió el acceso a su boca y ella lo aceptó. El beso de tornaba cada vez más caliente y parecía que ninguno quería separarse. Segundos más tarde finalmente no separamos por falta de aire.

Mire a _ a los ojos mientras nuestras frentes estaban juntas y en ese momento sentí como mi estómago se revolvió sintiendo mil emociones y simplemente deseando nunca separarme de ella.

-Te amo- salió de mis labios antes de poder detenerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

Narra Niall

Las palabras salieron de mi boca y nisiquiera pude pensar en detenerlas.

_ me miro incrédula antes de alejarme de un empujón.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos. Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando mi padre me interrumpió, cosa que agradecí.

-Niall, tu madre te está buscando. Quiere que estés con ella- apreté mis labios sintiendo la mirada de , no era exactamente una linda mirada, su rostro mostraba algo de confusión combinada con enojo.

Mire a mi padre y asentí levemente para luego hacer camino entre las personas e ir con mi madre.

Mientras me caminaba hacia mi madre pasando entre todas las personas no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido minutos atrás, pero la verdad es que lo que le dije a ella era cierto. Ya tenía mucho de estar atraído de una manera mayor que sólo sexual y simplemente había sido demasiado terco como para aceptarlo.

Por más cursi y estúpidamente romántico que esto suene lo que le dije a ella había salido de mi corazón y muy en el fondo yo sabía que había querido decirle esto cada vez que la hacia mía, cada vez que su cuerpo se retorcia de placer bajo el mío, cada vez que llegábamos al clímax juntos tenía unas increíbles ganas de decirle esas dos simples palabras las cuales antes de ella eran una gran estupidez para mi.

Suspire con frustración ,una vez me encontraba sentado junto a mi madre, porque a pesar de que ya le había dicho lo que sentía a , ella estaba molesta y mucho. No parecía que la agradara mucho la idea, pero yo no podía hacer nada ella ya se había metido bajo mi piel y eso era lo que más me frustraba de todo esto. Yo había caído ante ella.

Narra _

Sus palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez. ¿Él estaba enamorado de mi? ¿Como se supone que debería reaccionar a eso? Yo definitivamente no estaba enamorada de él.

Entonces ¿Que haces en su casa fingiendo ser su prometida?

Una molesta voz dijo en mi cabeza.

No, yo no estoy enamorada de él. Él no me gusta. Él es un idiota. Un idiota que no me gusta. No me gusta.

Pase mis manos por mi cara con frustración. ¿Porque me siento de esta manera si el no me gusta?

Decidí salir de la casa de los Horan, sólo para poder aclarar mi mente.

Camine por las solas y frías calles de Irlanda, todo se encontraba sólo y oscuro. Mis piernas de congelaban gracias al corto vestido que traía. Me abracé a mi misma buscando algo de calor, pero que era inútil.

Continúe caminando, a pesar de estar sufriendo una hipotermia, no iba a volver a esa y enfrentar a Niall. Era cobarde y mucho, pero no me atrevería a mirarlo después de lo que me dijo.

Camine hasta encontrar una pequeña tienda de comida. Entre en esta y busque algo para olvidar todo lo de esta noche, alcohol. Encontré una botella de whisky y no dude en comprarla.

Salí de la pequeña tienda y fui hasta una parque, no muy lejos de la tienda. Me senté en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el parque.

Abrí la botella tomando un gran trago. Hice una mueca el líquido quemar mi garganta.

Después de varios tragos ya sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, estaba segura de que si me levantaba caería al suelo.

-¿Tratas de olvidar a alguien?- escuché una extraña voz detrás de mi.

Mire hacía atrás, buscando la extraña voz y mirada se conectó con un para de ojos marrones. Era un hombre de cabello negro y rastros de barba en su rostro. Tenía una pequeña pervertida sonrisa en su rostro, la derretiría a cualquier chica.

-Uh...- fue lo único que logre articular.

-Soy Zayn- se presentó amablemente.

-Soy _-

-Lindo nombre- dijo guiñandome un ojo. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. ¿Me estoy sonrojando? Debo estar muy ebria. - dime _ ¿Que haces aquí tomando una botella de whisky sola?-

-Supongo que tratando de olvidar- el me miro acercándose lentamente y sonrió al estar muy cerca.

-Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte con eso-

Me desperté por los molestos rayos de sol que caían directamente en mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza. Probablemente era resaca.

Me moví en la cama sintiendo mi cuerpo desnudo rozar con las suaves sábanas de la cama. Esperen.. ¿estaba desnuda?

Abrí mis ojos completamente de golpe. Mire alrededor de mi pensando en encontrar una habitación desconocida, pero fue todo lo contrario, me encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Niall en la casa de sus padres.

¿Que mierda paso anoche?


	17. Chapter 17

Me senté en la cama confundida y un fuerte dolor invadió mi cabeza.

¿Como llegue aquí? Lo último que recordaba era que había hablado con Zayn. Después de eso no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Estaba apunto de levantarme cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Niall.

-Buenos dias- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Como llegue aquí?- le pregunté ignorando su buenos días. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, provocando una escalofrío en mi cuerpo. ¿Que mierda hice?

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?- mordió su labio mientras sonreía y me miraba divertido.

-Si lo recordara no te lo estaría preguntando, idiota- su sonrisa de borró de su rostro y me miro mal.

-Bueno si lo quieres saber tendrás que recordarlo por tu cuenta- me miro unos segundos y nuevamente un sonrisa apareció en sus labios- sólo te diré que fue el mejor trio del mundo- mis ojos de abrieron como platos. No era la peor cosa del mundo, pero nunca había sido la clase de chica a la que le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Que?- fue lo único que logre decir.

-Lo que escuchaste, preciosa- sonrió pícaro y me guiño un ojo.

En ese momento que sentía como una perra. Mi cara probablemente expresaba todo lo que pensaba, porque Niall soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Debiste ver tu cara- dijo sin parar de reír. Mi ceño se frunció al no entender la causa de su risa- vamos , cambia esa cara sólo estoy bromeando- mi expresión cambió completamente y lo mire mal.

-Eres un idiota- mordí mi labio reprimiendo mi sonrisa, ya que sabía que no le gustaba cuando le decía eso, y como lo supuse el paro de reir. Ahora era él quien me miraba mal.

-Dilo una vez más...- murmuró entredientes.

-¿Y que? ¿Que me vas a hacer? IDIOTA- Niall de lanzó sobre mi, acostandome en la cama de nuevo. Su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el mío y mi respiración se empezó a acelerar cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-¿Que recuerdas de anoche?- me preguntó sin separar nuestras miradas.

-Recuerda haberme ido de la fiesta y también recuerdo que conocí a un chico, se llamaba Zayn-

-¿Recuerdas la razón por la que te fuiste de la fiesta?- mi ceño se frunció tratando de recordar pero sólo hice que me doliera más mi cabeza. Negué con mi cabeza al no lograr recordar nada y Niall sonrió, para segundos más tarde tomar mi piernas y acercarme más a el.

-¿Quieres saber que te puedo hacer?- pregunto respondiendo lo que yo lo había dicho minutos atrás. - Porque te puedo hacer tantas cosas- sonrió pícaro mientras acariciaba mis desnudas piernas. Sus caricias me enloquecian y bloqueaban completamente mis pensamientos.

Acercó su rostro al mío juntando nuestros labios. Mis labios sin dudarlo correspondieron el beso. Llenando todo el ambiente de deseo y lujuria. Mis manos viajaron al pecho de Niall acaricandolo suavemente. Niall separó nuestros labios para bajar a mi cuello, el cual lamió, mordió y beso. Continuó su camino a mis pechos, al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre estos, mi cuerpo se arqueó provocando que mi entrepierna chocara con la suya. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Niall al sentir nuestro contacto.

Mis manos viajaron a su pantalón bajandolo junto con su boxer, dejándolo desnudo sobre mi.

Niall dejó mis pechos y volvió a mis labios. Para luego penetrarme fuertemente. Haciendo que un gemido saliera de mis labios. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos.

Las fuertes embestidas de Niall me hacían estar cada vez más cerca.

Minutos después sentí es clímax apoderarse de mi cuerpo debilitandome por completo. El cuerpo de Niall cayó sobre el mío, pero sin aplastante. Mi respiración agitada de comenzó a calmar poco a poco y dirigí mi mano al cabello de Niall sintiéndolo ligeramente húmedo.

Este momento era perfecto y deseaba que nunca terminara, aunque nunca sería capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió todos mis pensamientos de Niall hizo que me sobresaltara ligeramente.

-¿Niall? ¿Estas ahí?- dijo la madre de Niall al otro lado de la puerta. Niall soltó un gruñido levantándose de mala gana.

-¿Que sucede mamá?-

-El desayuno está listo- dijo ella y a pesar de que no nos podía ver supuse que estaba sonriendo.

-Bajaremos en un momento-

-De acuerdo, cariño- dicho eso escuché sus pasos alejarse de la puerta.

-Por más que me gustaría que estuvieras desnuda todo el día, creo que deberías vestirte- dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada y lamiendo sus labios- aunque claro no me enojaría si hacemos una segunda ronda-


End file.
